1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry etching method used to perform patterning of a resin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording head described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-51837, applies thermal energy to a liquid to obtain a driving force for liquid droplet discharge. With a recording method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-51837, air bubbles are formed when the liquid is heated by the action of the thermal energy. Under the action force of the bubble formation, liquid droplets are discharged through a discharge port provided in a coating resin layer of a recording head portion. Then, the liquid droplets attach to recording material, thereby recording information.
The ink-jet recording head to which such a recording method is applied generally has a coating resin layer provided with a discharge port adapted to discharge a liquid. The coating resin layer makes up a liquid flow path communicated with the discharge port and provided with a thermal action unit as a component, where the thermal action unit is adapted to discharge liquid droplets. Also, the ink-jet recording head includes a substrate which has a heater resistor (discharge energy generating element) at a location corresponding to the thermal action unit, where the heater resistor is a means of generating thermal energy. The substrate includes an upper protective layer adapted to protect the heater resistor from the liquid, a lower layer adapted to store heat, and the like.
Examples of methods for forming such an ink-jet recording head include manufacturing methods described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H06-286149 and 2002-347254.